


Look-Alike! We're Totally Different

by FlaireMurasawa



Category: Toei Hero Next (Movies), Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaireMurasawa/pseuds/FlaireMurasawa
Summary: Smooth ladies' man Kyoryublack crosses paths with his Bounty Hunter Troupe counterpart -- an introverted girl?!  Hijinks ensue.
Kudos: 6





	Look-Alike! We're Totally Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuuger, Toei Hero Next: We’re A Bounty Hunter Troupe, Super Sentai, or any of its affiliated franchises or products. 

\----

Ian flashed a smile at the waitress who brought his receipt for a hibiscus tea and brick toast.

He looked down at the remains of his black tea and club sandwich.

“Excuse me!” he called out, but the Tiger Boy waitress had already vanished in that restaurant netherspace known as the kitchens.

There was nothing for it then. In the small café, it took a simple turn of his head to find someone nibbling on toast and staring with confusion at his own receipt.

Ian realized how the error was made.

“I beg your pardon. I believe our bills were mixed up,” he said, startling the man in the booth, “but the waitress can hardly be blamed, given the circumstances.”

“I-indeed,” the stranger demurely murmured.

Ian did a double-take. “I apologize, miss. Allow me to introduce myself—my name is Ian Yorkland, and I believe we must be distant relations of some sort.” 

The young woman stared, and slowly blinked her wide, doe-like eyes.

Definitely the shy, introverted type. He figured as much from the soft voice and plain turtleneck. It was nothing a little trademark Ian charm couldn’t warm up. He allowed the girl time to muster the confidence for a response.

“I’m sorry, you took me by surprise. Kuroda, desu.” She spoke so softly, that if Ian hadn’t been prepared, he would have missed it.

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Kuroda-san, and I understand—unless meeting doppelgangers is a regular occurrence for you?” Ian quipped.

Anyone would have taken them for twins. Their features were identical, down to the curve of their ears and the angle of their noses. From what Ian could see, even their physiques matched up—he was willing to bet that if they swapped clothes, they would fit perfectly.

The girl shook her head. “I mean, no one’s ever called me, ‘miss,’ on our first meeting.”

“It’s evident to me that you have the pure heart of a woman, and that is the only part that matters.”

Her eyes went even wider (did he also look like that when he was surprised?) and she drew in a breath.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” 

After straining so hard to make out Kuroda’s half of the conversation, the shout came as a shock, along with the punk kid up in his face. Ian didn’t back down, allowing the upstart to get as far into his personal space as he dared.

The newcomer obstinately thrust his chin out. “Kuroda, is this guy bothering you?”

Unhelpfully, Ian observed with dismay, the ebonette was frozen, both hands covering her mouth.

“You are a friend of Kuroda-san’s? You should watch your tone in front of a lady,” Ian sassed.

The punk’s eyes flashed dangerously. Whatever the kid was going to do, he was stopped by Kuroda anxiously tugging his arm. To his credit, he didn’t shift his gaze from Ian even as the quiet girl urgently spoke into his ear. 

Ian used the opportunity to get a better look at the hotshot—his hair gelled to high heaven, clad in a loud style only Souji’s mother could love. Next to Kuroda’s subdued shades and chic, minimalist clothing, it was a clear-cut case of “Beauty and the Beast.”

The kid stepped off.

“Mr. Yorkland-” Kuroda started.

“Call me Ian, please.”

“Sumimasen, Ian-san. This is my coworker, Midori Shintaro. Midori-kun, meet Ian Yorkland.”

“It’s my pleasure!” Ian greeted cheerfully, taking the hand that Midrori begrudgingly offered.

The boy was surprisingly strong for such a metro male, but today he was unlucky with his choice of opponent. Ian maintained the handshake, while Midori’s grip steadily increased.

Standing between them, Kuroda turned her head from Midori’s burning glare, to Ian’s placid smile. 

When Ian was sure Midori had reached his limit, he broke the hold as easily as shooing a fly. “Midori Shintaro, the actor? Then you must be a rising starlet, Kuroda-san!”

Kuroda blushed. “You’re very kind, but we’re just in the same acting troupe. I haven’t even performed in any lead roles yet.”

“For a beautiful woman like you, it will surely happen,” Ian said earnestly, taking Kuroda’s hand for good measure.

Maybe he measured too much. The poor girl looked about to faint.

“There’s more to acting than just a surface trait like appearances,” Midori interjected, attracting Kuroda’s attention. “Kuroda is skilled enough to become an award-winning actress on her own merit.”

“You may say that, but beauty such as hers doesn’t hurt, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kuroda’s head whipped back towards Ian.

If looks could kill, there would be nothing left of Ian but a smoking crater. The intense, laser-focused gaze of an award-winning actor was really something else. Ian doubted Dogold himself could portray such fury with his expression alone. Despite challenging more fearsome adversaries (and winning), a fine sheen of sweat began prickling the archeologist’s brow. 

Unexpectedly, it was Midori who averted his eyes. “Yeah, she’s the prettiest face I—in the business. But you don’t need to ride on it,” he finished, looking straight at Kuroda. “You’re one of the most talented people I’ve ever met.”

The meek girl was obviously starstruck. Ian swore he heard a weak, “Doki.”

Ah. So that was their story. There was much he could do here. 

His communicator sounded. The marksman frowned at the lost opportunity.

“I would love to remain in your enchanting presence, but duty calls, I’m afraid.” He withdrew his payment from his wallet, as well as his card. “Please call me when you have your next performance. Au revoir, Mademoiselle Starlet.”

When Kuroda moved to receive the card, in a final act of mischief, Ian clasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

The black-clad girl fainted dead away into a sputtering Midori’s arms, securing Ian’s escape as he dashed out of the restaurant.

Saving the world wasn’t always the highlight of Ian’s day. He lived to save the hearts of women. 

He was looking forward to that call.  
\--------------------  
Omake:  
\--------------------  
Amy snorted. That girl was here again, clinging to the arm of yet another man. Still, the job was the job. She plastered on a smile and strode to their table.

“Are you ready to order?”

The little minx pouted at her boytoy. “How rude! She didn’t even introduce herself first! Sensei, can we get a different server?”

Her teacher, evidently, (Amy may have thrown up in her mouth a little bit) waved Amy away. “You are a disgrace to the service industry. I demand a different waitress.”

“Ooh, Sensei, you’re so authorative!”

“Anything for you, Kaori-chan.”

That playgirl had it out for her, which is just as well, because if Amy did manage to wait on her one day, she might drop-kick the table in disgust. That “Kaori-chan” gave women a bad name. She was smart, too—she probably read Amy’s hostility from the get-go, because she had always been dismissed in the most ludicrous ways.

“Her skirt is so short, it’s indecent!”

“There’s not enough ice in my water!”

“I wanted my frappe hot!”

But the worst reason, the number one reason, the absolute one hundred percent reason Amy Yuuzuki hated Sakuragawa Kaori was—

“Kaori-chan, please take me back!”

“I LOOK NOTHING LIKE KAORI!” Amy roared, pinning another creeper’s neck to the wall with her foot.

\--she kept running into her leftovers in town.


End file.
